wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział V
Wróciwszy z Paryża do Warszawy, Wokulski zastał drugi list prezesowej. Staruszka nalegała, ażeby natychmiast przyjeżdżał i zabawił u niej parę tygodni. "Nie myśl, panie Stanisławie — kończyła — że zapraszam cię z powodu twoich świeżych awansów, dla pochwalenia się znajomością z tobą. Tak czasem bywa, ale nie u mnie. Chcę tylko, ażebyś odpoczął po swych ciężkich trudach, a może i rozerwał się w moim domu, gdzie oprócz gospodyni, starej nudziarki, znajdziesz jeszcze towarzystwo młodych i ładnych kobiet." Dużo mnie obchodzą młode i ładne kobiety! — mruknął Wokulski. W następnej zaś chwili przyszło mu na myśl: o jakich to awansach pisze prezesowa? Czyby już nawet na prowincji wiedziano o jego zarobku, choć sam nikomu o tym nie wspomniał? Słowa prezesowej przestały go jednak dziwić, gdy naprędce rozejrzał się w interesach. Od dnia wyjazdu do Paryża obroty jego handlu znowu wzrosły i wzrastały z tygodnia na tydzień. W stosunki z nim weszło kilkudziesięciu nowych kupców, a cofnął się ledwie jeden, dawny, napisawszy przy tym ostry list, że ponieważ on nie ma arsenału, tylko zwyczajny sklep bławatny, więc nie widzi interesu nadal utrzymywać stosunków z firmą JW—go Wokulskiego, z którym na Nowy Rok ureguluje wszelkie rachunki. Ruch towarów był tak wielki, że pan Ignacy na własną odpowiedzialność wynajął nowy skład, zgodził ósmego subiekta i dwu ekspedytorów. Kiedy Wokulski skończył przeglądać księgi (na usilną prośbę Rzeckiego wziął się do nich w parę godzin po powrocie z banhofu),pan Ignacy otworzył kasę ogniotrwałą i z uroczystą miną wydobył stamtąd list Suzina. — Cóż to za ceremoniał? — spytał ze śmiechem Wokulski. — Korespondencje od Suzina muszą być szczególnie pilnowane — odparł Rzecki z naciskiem. Wokulski wzruszył ramionami i przeczytał list. Suzin proponował mu na zimowe miesiące nowy interes, prawie tej samej doniosłości co paryski. — Cóż ty na to? — zapytał pana Ignacego objaśniwszy, o co chodzi. — Mój Stachu — odparł subiekt spuszczając oczy — tak ci ufam, że gdybyś nawet spalił miasto, jeszcze byłbym pewny, że zrobiłeś to w szlachetnym celu. — Jesteś nieuleczony marzyciel, mój stary! — westchnął Wokulski i przerwał rozmowę. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Ignacy znowu posądza go o jakieś polityczne knowania. Nie sam Rzecki myślał w taki sposób. Wstąpiwszy do swego mieszkania Wokulski znalazł całą pakę biletów wizytowych i listów. Przez czas nieobecności odwiedziło go około setki ludzi wpływowych, utytułowanych i majętnych, z których co najmniej połowy dotychczas nie znał... Jeszcze większą osobliwość stanowiły listy. Były to prośby bądź o wsparcie, bądź o protekcję do rozmaitych władz cywilnych i wojskowych lub też anonimy po największej części wymyślające mu... Jeden nazywał go zdrajcą, inny fagasem, który tak wprawił się do służby u Hopfera, że dziś dobrowolnie wdziewa na siebie liberię arystokracji, a nawet więcej niż arystokracji. Inny anonim zarzucał mu opiekę nad kobietą złego życia, inny donosił, że pani Stawska jest kokietką i awanturnicą, a Rzecki oszustem, który w nowo nabytym domu wykrada mu komorne i dzieli się z rządcą, niejakim Wirskim. "Muszą zdrowe plotki krążyć o mnie..." — pomyślał patrząc na stertę papierów. Na ulicy także, o ile miał czas zwracać uwagę, spostrzegł, że jest przedmiotem ogólnego zainteresowania. Mnóstwo osób kłaniało mu się; czasem zupełnie obcy wskazywali na niego, gdy przechodził; byli jednakże i tacy, którzy z widoczną niechęcią odwracali od niego głowę. Między nimi zauważył dwu znajomych, jeszcze z Irkucka, co go dotknęło w przykry sposób. "Cóż ci znowu — szepnął — dostali bzika?..." Na drugi dzień swego pobytu w Warszawie odpisał Suzinowi, że propozycje przyjmuje i że w połowie października będzie w Moskwie. Późnym zaś wieczorem wyjechał do prezesowej, której majątek leżało kilka mil od niedawno wybudowanej kolei. Na dworcu spostrzegł, że i tu jego osoba robi wrażenie. Sam zawiadowca przedstawił się i kazał mu dać oddzielny przedział; nadkonduktor zaś prowadząc go do wagonu rzekł, że to on właśnie miał zamiar ofiarować mu wygodne miejsce, gdzie by można spać, pracować albo rozmawiać bez przeszkód. Po długim staniu pociąg z wolna ruszył. Była już noc duża, bezksiężycowa i bezobłoczna, a na niebie więcej gwiazd niż zwykle. Wokulski otworzył okno i przypatrywał się konstelacjom. Przyszły mu na myśl syberyjskie noce, gdzie niebo bywa niekiedy prawie czarne, zasiane gwiazdami jak śnieżycą, gdzie Mała Niedźwiedzica krąży prawie nad głową, a Herkules, kwadrat Pegaza, Bliźnięta świecą niżej niż u nas nad horyzontem. "Czy dziś umiałbym astronomię, ja, subiekt Hopfera, gdybym tam nie był? — pomyślał z goryczą. — A słyszałbym co o odkryciach Geista, gdyby mnie Suzin gwałtem nie zaciągnął do Paryża?" I oczyma duszy widział szerokie i niezwykłe życie swoje, jakby rozpięte między dalekim Wschodem i dalekim Zachodem. "Wszystko, co umiem, wszystko, co mam, wszystko, co zrobić jeszcze mogę; nie pochodzi stąd. Tu znajdowałem tylko upokorzenie, zawiść albo wątpliwej wartości poklask, gdy mi się wiodło; lecz gdyby mi się nie powiodło, zdeptałyby mnie te same nogi, które dziś się kłaniają..." "Wyjadę stąd — szeptał — wyjadę!... Chyba że ona mnie zatrzyma... Bo co mi da nawet ten majątek, jeżeli nie mogę go zużytkować w taki sposób, jaki mnie najlepiej przypada do gustu? Co warte życie, pleśniejące między resursą, sklepem i prywatnymi salonami, gdzie trzeba grać w preferansa, ażeby nie obmawiać, albo obmawiać, ażeby nie grać w preferansa?..." "Ciekawym — rzekł do siebie po chwili — w jakim celu tak znacząco zaprasza mnie prezesowa? A może to panna Izabela?..." Zrobiło mu się gorąco i z wolna uczuł jakąś przemianę w duszy. Przypomniał sobie swego ojca i stryja, Kasię Hopfer, która tak go kochała, Rzeckiego, Leona, Szumana, księcia i tylu, tylu innych ludzi, którzy złożyli mu dowody niewątpliwej życzliwości. Co warta cała jego nauka i majątek, gdyby dokoła siebie nie miał serc przyjaznych; na co zdałby się największy wynalazek Geista, gdyby nie miał być orężem, który zapewni ostateczne zwycięstwo rasie ludzi szlachetniejszych i lepszych?... "Jest i u nas niemało do zrobienia — szepnął. — Są i u nas ludzie, których warto wydźwignąć albo wzmocnić... Za stary jestem na robienie epokowych wynalazków, niech się tym zajmują Ochoccy... Ja wolę innym przysporzyć szczęścia i sam być szczęśliwym..." Przymknął oczy i zdawało mu się, że widzi pannę Izabelę, która patrzy na niego w dziwny, jej tylko właściwy sposób i łagodnym uśmiechem przytakuje jego zamiarom. Zapukano do drzwi przedziału i po chwili ukazał się nadkonduktor mówiąc: —Pan baron Dalski pyta się, czy może tu przyjść. Jedzie tym samym wagonem. — Pan baron?... — powtórzył Wokulski. — Owszem, niech będzie łaskaw.... Nadkonduktor cofnął się i przymknął drzwi, a Wokulski przypomniał sobie, że baron jest członkiem spółki do handlu ze Wschodem i jednym z niewielu już konkurentów panny Izabeli. "Czego on chce ode mnie? — myślał Wokulski. — Może i on jedzie do prezesowej, ażeby na świeżym powietrzu złożyć pannie Izabeli stanowczą deklarację?... Jeżeli go nie uprzedził ten Starski..." W korytarzu wagonowym słychać było kroki i rozmowę; drzwi przedziału znowu usunęły się i ukazał się nadkonduktor, a obok niego bardzo szczupły pan, z malutkimi wąsikami szpakowatymi, jeszcze mniejszą bródką prawie siwą i dobrze siwiejącą głową. "Chyba nie on? myślał Wokulski. — Tamten był zupełnie czarny..." — Najmocniej przepraszam, że niepokoję pana — rzekł baron chwiejąc się z powodu ruchu pociągu. — Najmocniej... Nie ośmieliłbym się przerywać samotności, gdyby nie to, że chcę zapytać: czy pan nie jedzie do naszej czcigodnej prezesowej, która pana już od tygodnia oczekuje? — Właśnie do niej jadę. Witam pana barona. Niechże pan siądzie. — A to doskonale! — zawołał baron — bo i ja tam jadę. Prawie od dwu miesięcy mieszkam tam. To jest... panie... nie tyle mieszkam, ile ciągle dojeżdżam. To od siebie, gdzie mi dom odnawiają, to z Warszawy... Teraz wracam z Wiednia, gdzie kupowałem meble, ale zabawię prezesowej tylko parę dni, bo, panie, muszę zmienić wszystkie obicia w pałacu, założone nie dawniej jak dwa tygodnie temu. Ale cóż robić... nie podobały się, więc obedrzemy, nie ma rady!... Śmiał się i mrugał oczyma, a Wokulskiego zimno przeszło. "Dla kogo te meble?... Komu nie podobały się obicia?..." pytał sam siebie z trwogą. — Szanowny pan — ciągnął baron — już skończył swoją misję. Winszuję!... — dodał ściskając go za rękę. — Od pierwszego, panie, rzutu oka uczułem dla pana szacunek i sympatię, która teraz zamienia się w prawdziwą cześć... Tak, panie. Nasze usuwanie się od politycznego życia zrobiło nam wiele szkody. Pan pierwszy złamałeś nierozsądną zasadę abstynencji i za to, panie, cześć... Musimy się przecie interesować sprawami państwa, w którym znajdują się nasze majątki, gdzie leży nasza przyszłość... — Nie rozumiem pana, panie baronie — przerwał mu nagle Wokulski. Baron tak zmieszał się, że przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu i głosu. Nareszcie wybąkał: — Przepraszam!... Doprawdy nie miałem zamiaru... Ale sądzę, że moja przyjaźń dla czcigodnej prezesowej, która, panie, tak... — Skończmy, panie, z wyjaśnieniami — rzekł ze śmiechem Wokulski ściskając go za rękę. — Kontent pan z wiedeńskich sprawunków? — Bardzo... panie... bardzo... Chociaż, czy pan uwierzy, była chwila, że za radą szanownej prezesowej miałem zamiar fatygować pana w Paryżu... — Chętnie służyłbym. O cóż to chodziło? — Chciałem mieć stamtąd garnitur brylantowy — mówił baron. — Ale że w Wiedniu trafiły mi się pyszne szafiry... Właśnie mam je przy sobie i jeżeli pan pozwoli... Pan jest znawcą klejnotów?... "Dla kogo te szafiry?" — myślał Wokulski. Chciał poprawić się na siedzeniu, ale poczuł, że nie może podnieść ręki ani wyprostować nóg. Baron tymczasem wyjął z rozmaitych kieszeni cztery safianowe pudełka, ustawił je na ławce i po kolei zaczął otwierać. — Oto bransoleta — mówił — prawda, jaka skromna, jeden kamień... Brosza i kolczyki już są ozdobniejsze; kazałem nawet zmienić oprawę... A to naszyjnik... Proste to, ale smaczne i może dlatego ładne... Ale ogień jest, prawda, panie?... Mówiąc tak, przesuwał szafiry przed oczyma Wokulskiego, przy migotliwym blasku świecy. — Nie podobają się panu? — spytał nagle baron spostrzegłszy, że jego towarzysz nie odpowiada. — Owszem, bardzo piękne. Komuż to baron wiezie taki prezent? — Mojej narzeczonej — odparł baron tonem zdziwienia. — Sądziłem, że prezesowa wspomniała panu o naszym szczęściu rodzinnym... — Nic. — A właśnie dziś jest pięć tygodni, jak oświadczyłem się i zostałem przyjęty. — Komu się pan oświadczył?... Prezesowej?... — rzekł innym już głosem Wokulski. — Ależ nie!... — zawołał baron cofając się. — Oświadczyłem się pannie Ewelinie Janockiej, wnuczce prezesowej... Nie pamięta jej pan? Była u hrabiny w tym roku na święconem, nie zauważył jej pan?... Długa chwila upłynęła, zanim Wokulski skombinował, że panna Ewelina Janocka nie jest panną Izabelą Łęcką, że baron nie oświadczył się pannie Izabeli i że nie dla niej wiezie szafiry. — Przepraszam pana — odezwał się do zaniepokojonego barona — ale jestem tak rozstrojony, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, co mówię... Baron zerwał się z siedzenia i prędko zaczął chować pudełka. — Co za nieuwaga z mojej strony! — zawołał. — Właśnie dostrzegłem w oczach pańskich znużenie i mimo to ośmieliłem się spłoszyć panu sen... — Nie, panie, spać nie mam zamiaru i miło mi będzie odbyć resztę drogi w pańskim towarzystwie. To chwilowe osłabienie, które już przeszło. Baron z początku robił ceremonie i chciał wychodzić, ale widząc, że Wokulski istotnie orzeźwił się, usiadł zapewniając, że tylko na parę minut. Czuł potrzebę wygadania się przed kimś ze swoim szczęściem. — Bo co to za kobieta! — mówił baron z coraz żywszą gestykulacją. Kiedym ją, panie, poznał, wydała mi się zimna jak posąg i tylko zajęta strojami. Dopiero dziś widzę, jakie to skarby uczuć... Stroić się lubi jak każda kobieta, ale cóż to za rozum!... Nikomu bym tego nie powiedział, co teraz powiem panu, panie Wokulski. Ja bardzo młodo zacząłem siwieć i nie bez tego, ażebym od czasu do czasu nie dotknął wąsów fiksatuarem. No i kto by, panie, pomyślał: ledwie spostrzegła to, raz na zawsze zabroniła mi fiksatuarować się; powiedziała, że ona ma szczególne upodobanie do siwych włosów i że dla niej prawdziwie pięknym może być tylko siwy mężczyzna. "A o szpakowatych co pani myśli?" — zapytałem. "Że są tylko interesującymi" — odpowiedziała... A jak ona to mówi!... Czy aby nic nudzę pana, panie Wokulski? — Ależ, panie!.. Bardzo mi miło spotkać człowieka szczęśliwego. — Prawdziwie jestem szczęśliwy, i to w sposób, który dla mnie samego jest niespodzianką — ciągnął baron. — Bo o ożenieniu się zawsze myślałem, już od kilku lat zalecają mi to doktorzy. No i projektowałem, że wezmę sobie, panie, kobietę piękną, dobrze wychowaną z nazwiskiem i prezencją, bynajmniej nie wymagając od niej jakiejś romantycznej miłości. Tymczasem ma pan: sama miłość zastępuje mi drogę i jednym spojrzeniem roznieca pożar w sercu... Doprawdy, panie Wokulski, jestem zakochany... nie — jestem szalony... Nikomu bym tego nie powiedział, ale panu, dla którego od pierwszej chwili uczułem nieledwie braterską sympatię... Jestem szalony!... Myślę tylko o niej, kiedy śpię — śni mi się, kiedy jej nie widzę — jestem, panie, formalnie chory. Brak apetytu, smutne myśli, jakieś ciągłe lękanie się... Tego, co panu teraz powiem, panie Wokulski, błagam, ażeby pan nie powtarzał nawet przed samym sobą. Chciałem ją wziąć na próbę; jest to niskie, nieprawda, panie? ale trudno, człowiek niełatwo wierzy w szczęście. Chcąc ją tedy wziąć na próbę (ale nikomu ani słóweczka o tym, panie!),,kazałem napisać projekt interczy, według którego, gdyby małżeństwo nie doszło do skutku z czyjejkolwiek winy (rozumie pan?) — ja płacę pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli pannie za zawód. Serce mi drętwiało z obawy, że... a nuż porzuci mnie?... Lecz co pan powie? Kiedy jej prezesowa wspomniała o tym projekcie, panna w płacz... "Cóż to — mówiła — on myśli, że wyrzeknę się go dla jakichś pięćdziesięciu tysięcy rubli? Bo jeżeli mnie posądza o interesowność i nie uznaje żadnych wyższych pobudek w sercu kobiety, to przecie powinien rozumieć, że za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy nie oddam miliona..." Kiedy mi to powtórzyła prezesowa, wbiegłem do pokoju panny Eweliny i nie powiedziawszy ani słówka upadłem jej do nóg... teraz w Warszawie zrobiłem testament, a w nim mianowałem ją jedyną i wyłączną spadkobierczynią, choćbym umarł przed ślubem. Cała moja rodzina przez całe życie nie dała mi tyle szczęścia, ile to dziecko w ciągu kilku tygodni. A co będzie później?... Co będzie później, panie Wokulski?... Nikomu nie zadałbym podobnego pytania —zakończył baron, mocno targając go za rękę. — No, dobranoc... "Zabawna historia! — mruknął Wokulski po odejściu barona. — Ten staruszek naprawdę wdeptał się po szyję..." I nie mógł odpędzić wizerunku barona, który jak cień coraz to wypływał na amarantowe tło siedzenia. Więc patrzył na jego chudą twarz, na której płonął ceglasty rumieniec, na włosy jakby posypane mąką, na oczy wielkie a zapadnięte, w których tlił się blask niezdrowy. Komiczne i smutne wrażenie robiły wybuchy namiętności w człowieku, który nieustannie zasłaniał sobie gardło, sprawdzał, czy okno jest dobrze zamknięte, i siedział w przedziale coraz na innym miejscu z obawy przeciągów. "Ubrał się! — myślał Wokulski. — Czy podobna, ażeby młoda panna mogła zakochać się w takiej mumii? Z pewnością jest o dziesięć lat starszy ode mnie, a jaki niedołężny, jaki przy tym naiwny!... Dobrze, ale jeżeli ta panna naprawdę go kocha?... Boć trudno przypuścić, ażeby go oszukiwała. W ogóle biorąc, kobiety są szlachetniejsze od mężczyzn; nie tylko mniej spełniają występków, lecz i poświęcają się nierównie częściej od nas. Jeżeli więc z trudnością znalazłby się tak podły mężczyzna, który od rana do nocy kłamałby dla pieniędzy, to czy można posądzać o coś podobnego kobietę, młodą pannę wychowaną wśród uczciwej rodziny? Oczywiście coś jej strzeliło do głowy i musi być także zadurzona, jeżeli nie w jego wdziękach, to w stanowisku. Inaczej musiałaby zdradzić się, że gra komedię, a baron musiałby spostrzec to, bo miłość patrzy przez mikroskop. A jeżeli młoda dziewczyna może pokochać takiego dziada, to dlaczegóż by mnie nie miała pokochać tamta?..." "Zawsze wracam do swego! — szepnął. — Ta myśl stała się już rodzajem monomanii..." Odsunął okno zamknięte przez barona i dla odpędzenia natrętnych wspomnień począł znowu przyglądać się niebu. Kwadrat Pegaza opuszczał się już na zachód, a na wschodzie podnosił się Byk, Orion, Pies Mały i Bliźnięta. Przypatrywał się gwiazdom wielokrotnym, gęsto rozsianym w tej okolicy nieba, i przyszła mu na myśl ta dziwna, niewidzialna siła przyciągania, która odległe światy wiąże w jedną całość potężniej, niżby to mogły zrobić jakiekolwiek materialne łańcuchy. "Przyciąganie — przywiązanie, toż to w gruncie jedno i to samo: siła tak wielka, że wszystko za sobą porywa, a tak płodna, że tryska z niej wszelkie życie. Pozbawmy ziemię jej przywiązania do słońca, a odleci gdzieś w przestrzeń i za parę lat stanie się bryłą lodu. Wtrąćmy jakąś tułaczą gwiazdę w sferę słonecznego systemu, a kto wie, czy i na niej nie rozbudzi się życie? Dlaczego więc baron ma wyłamywać się spod prawa przywiązania, które przenika całą naturę? I czy pomiędzy nim a jego panną Eweliną jest większa przepaść aniżeli między ziemią i słońcem? Co się tu dziwić szaleństwom ludzi, jeżeli w ten sam sposób szaleją światy..." Tymczasem pociąg szedł wciąż z wolna, długo zatrzymując się na stacjach. Powietrze zrobiło się chłodne, na wschodzie zaczęły blednąć gwiazdy. Wokulski zamknął okno i legł na bujającej kanapie. "Jeżeli — myślał — młoda kobieta mogła zakochać się w baronie, to dlaczegóż bym ja... Bo przecież go nie oszukuje... Kobiety są w ogóle szlachetniejsze od nas... mniej kłamią..." — Proszę pana, tu panowie wysiadają... Pan baron już pije herbatę. Wokulski ocknął się: nad nim stał konduktor i budził go w najuprzejmiejszy sposób. — Jak to, już dzień? — spytał zdziwiony. — O, już jest dziewiąta i od pół godziny stoimy na stacji. Nie budziłem pana, bo pan baron nie kazał, ale że pociąg zaraz idzie dalej... Wokulski szybko wysiadł. Stacja była nowa, jeszcze niezupełnie wykończona. Pomimo to dano mu wody do umycia się i oczyszczono odzież. Rozbudził się już zupełnie i wszedł do małego bufetu, gdzie rozpromieniony baron pił trzecią szklankę herbaty. — Dzień dobry! — zawołał baron, z familiarną poufałością ściskając Wokulskiego za rękę. — Panie gospodarzu, herbaty dla pana... Ładny dzień, prawda, akurat do spaceru końmi. Ale też zrobili nam figla! — Cóż się stało? — Musimy czekać na konie — prawił baron. — Całe szczęście, że o drugiej w nocy pchnąłem depeszę o pańskim przyjeździe. Bo onegdaj także wysłałem do prezesowej depeszę z Warszawy, ale mówi mi zawiadowca, żem się omylił i zamówił konie na jutro. Szczęście, panie, żem telegrafował dziś z drogi. O trzeciej posłali stąd sztafetę, o szóstej prezesowa odebrała telegram, o ósmej najpóźniej wysłano konie. Poczekamy jeszcze z godzinę, ale za to lepiej pozna pan okolicę. Bardzo, panie, ładna miejscowość... Po śniadaniu wyszli na peron. Okolica z tego punktu wydawała się płaska i prawie bezleśna; tu i ówdzie widać było kępę drzew, a wśród niej grupę murowanych budynków. — To są dwory? — spytał Wokulski. — A tak... dużo szlachty mieszka w tej stronie. Ziemia doskonale uprawna; ma pan łubin, koniczynę... — Wsi nie widzę — wtrącił Wokulski. — Bo to dworskie grunta, a pan zna przysłowie: Na dworskim polu dużo stert, na chłopskim dużo ludzi. — Słyszałem — rzekł nagle Wokulski — że u prezesowej zbiera się dużo gości. — Ach, panie! — zawołał baron — kiedy trafi się dobra niedziela, to jakbyś pan był na balu w cesursie: zjeżdża się po kilkadziesiąt osób. A nawet dziś powinni byśmy znaleźć grono stałych gości. No, przede wszystkim bawi tam moja narzeczona. Dalej — jest pani Wąsowska, milutka wdóweczka, lat trzydzieści, ogromny majątek. Zdaje mi się, że krąży około niej Starski. Zna pan Starskiego?... Niemiła figura: arogant, panie, impertynent... Dziwię się, doprawdy, że kobieta z takim rozumem i gustem jak pani Wąsowska może znajdować przyjemność w towarzystwie podobnego lekkoducha. —Któż więcej? — pytał Wokulski. — Jest jeszcze Fela Janocka, stryjeczna siostra mojej pani; bardzo miłe dziecko, ma z osiemnaście lat. No, jest Ochocki... — Jest?... Cóż on tam robi? — Kiedym wyjeżdżał, po całych dniach łowił ryby. Ale ponieważ gust zmienia mu się często, więc nie jestem pewny, czy nie zobaczę go teraz jako myśliwca... Ale cóż to za szlachetny młody człowiek, co za wiedza!... No i zasługi już ma; zrobił kilka wynalazków. — Tak, to niepospolity człowiek — rzekł Wokulski. — Któż jeszcze bawi u prezesowej?... — Stale to już nikt, ale bardzo często przyjeżdżają na kilka dni, czasem na tydzień, pan Łęcki z córką. Dystyngowana osoba — mówił dalej baron — pełna rzadkich przymiotów. Pan wreszcie ich zna? Szczęśliwy ten, komu odda serce i rękę! Co to, panie, za wdzięk, co za rozum; doprawdy, czcić ją można jak istną boginię... Nie znajduje pan? Wokulski oglądał się po okolicy nie mogąc zdobyć się na odpowiedź. Szczęściem, wybiegł w tej chwili posługacz stacyjny donosząc baronowi, że zajechał powóz. — Wybornie! — zawołał baron i dał mu parę złotych. — Odnieś, kochanku, nasze rzeczy, a my, panie, jedźmy... Za dwie godziny pozna pan moją narzeczoną. Lalka 24